Une sorcière pour aider à y voir plus clair
by Aly03
Summary: Quand une sorcière apparaît au loft pour aider Derek à y voir plus clair et ainsi tenir une promesse.


**# Une sorcière pour aider à y voir plus clair [Derek et Stiles]**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Derek repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Stiles dans la journée. Il trouvait le comportement de l'humain vraiment bizarre et au moment où il allait lui dire, Isaac et Peter les avaient interrompus. Il était tellement dans ces pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il se laissait aller de plus en plus dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut un bruit assourdissant qui le réveilla en sursaut, il se passa la main devant les yeux s'habituant petit à petit à la luminosité de la pièce. Il faisait déjà jour ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était endormis malgré tous ses efforts pour rester réveiller. Il avait ramené Stiles et vaincu le nogitsune mais il restait encore Jennifer et pour le moment ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment régler le problème qu'elle représentait.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réalisé qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, du moins pas dans celle où il s'était couché. Celle-ci comportait beaucoup plus de chose que son simple lit, il y avait une armoire moderne, sur sa droite, composée de trois grandes portes coulissantes, une commode du même style, sur sa gauche, et une autre commode en face de lui, où reposait une télévision. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre quand il remarqua un tapis qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce.

Il grogna en s'aventurant vers les escaliers qui menaient sur la grande pièce à vivre, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air. Depuis quand son oncle ou Isaac s'étaient mis à faire la cuisine ? La seconde chose fut la décoration du salon, qui comme la chambre, avait été réaménager. Un grand meuble de télévision recouvrait un pan de mur tandis que l'autre était réserver à une bibliothèque. Un grand canapé en U était placé face à la télévision alors qu'une grande table à manger était placé devant les fenêtres du loft, juste en face de la cuisine.

Derek se concentra alors sur cette dernière pièce, les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvait étant donné le remue-ménage qui en provenait. Il se concentra sur ses sens pour tenter de récolter un indice sur la personne présente mais il n'entendait que le bruit de la cafetière, du lave-vaisselle et de la musique qui était bien trop forte à son gout. Concernant l'odeur, il ne sentait que celle des crêpes et la sienne mélanger à une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Dans tous les cas, cette personne portait son odeur donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un inconnu. Malgré cette déduction, il fut plus que surpris de découvrir Stiles devant lui, faisant des crêpes en se déhanchant sur la musique qui passait à la radio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquiver un demi sourire._

\- Le petit-déjeuner _, répondit ce dernier en lui renvoyant un sourire qui fit louper un battement au cœur de Derek,_ ça se voit, non ?

\- En effet, concéda-t-il, c'est un champ de bataille !

\- Je te promets de tout bien nettoyer, garantit Stiles en s'avançant vers ce dernier, mais pour le moment tu pourrais te réjouir que je fasse le petit-déjeuner s'il te plait ? implora-t-il en passant ses bras autour de Derek

Si ce dernier avait été plus que surpris de découvrir Stiles dans sa cuisine, là, il était complètement abasourdi, déconcerté ou encore stupéfait. Son corps se tendit au contact de celui du jeune humain contre lui alors qu'il cherchait un signe d'une quelconque plaisanterie. Cependant ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, au contraire, Derek était persuadé de lire de la tendresse, de la douceur et de … l'amour ? Il y avait dans son regard la même étincelle qu'il avait vu déjà vu dans celui de son père lorsqu'il voyait sa mère passer la porte lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive sourwolf ? _lui demanda alors Stiles en le faisant sortir de ses pensées_

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, _murmura ce dernier en reculant d'un pas_ , mais tout ça ce n'est pas réel, _affirma-t-il en balayant la cuisine d'un geste_ , je me suis endormi hier soir en cherchant un plan pour combattre Jennifer et je me réveille ce matin avec un humain hyperactif dans ma cuisine, _s'exclama-t-il alors que le visage de Stiles se décomposa._

Derek pouvait entendre le cœur de celui-ci s'accélérer alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il manquait plus que ça, une crise de panique. Il soupira avant de s'avancer d'un pas alors que l'adolescent recula. L'inquiétude, la peur et l'angoisse avait remplacé les sentiments si heureux qu'il ressentait encore quelques minutes avant.

\- Je … ne comprends pas, _bafouilla Stiles,_ est-ce que tu essayes … de me dire … que tu veux rompre avec moi … après 4 ans de relation ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'appuya contre l'îlot central de la cuisine_ , parce qu'hier encore tu me disais à quel point tu m'aimais et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes d'avoir tué Jennifer pour me sauver la vie, _lui rappela-t-il en sentant son corps trembler_.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour tenter de calmer l'hyperactif qui paniquait devant lui mais il la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne se souvenait pas de ces quatre années passées aux côtés de l'adolescent et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tué Jennifer. Devant le manqua de réaction du loup, Stiles commença à avoir les yeux larmoyant ce qui fit réagir Derek. Il ne se souvenait pas des quatre années mais le besoin de le protéger remontait à bien plus loin alors il tira l'adolescent dans ses bras en lui murmurant « je suis désolé » tous les dix secondes. Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Stiles se défit de l'étreinte pour pouvoir faire face à l'alpha.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? _demanda alors ce dernier la gorge serrée_

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, devait-il mentir ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité sur la perde de mémoire de ces quatre années ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve qui l'emmenait loin des péripéties de Beacon Hills. Il sentait l'humain s'impatienté devant lui alors qu'il ne lui avait encore pas donné de réponse. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant démuni quand ce moment même. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit dans le loft, une sonnerie lointaine mais qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyante quand soudain Derek se redressa sur son lit.

\- Alors, _fit une voix dans le coin de la pièce_ , est-ce que ça t'as aidé ?

Les yeux de Derek passèrent immédiatement au rouge alors qu'il détaillait la jeune femme qui se tenait dans un recoin de sa chambre. Chambre qui était redevenu à la normal soit dit en passant. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux longs et bouclés qui retombait sur sa poitrine, elle portait un jean avec un haut noir, un long gilet et des bottines noires. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, elle avait les mains levées tel un innocent cependant Derek se voulait prudent, il ne faisait pas confiance si facilement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda-t-il en se mettant debout_

\- Je m'appelle Holly et je suis une sorcière, _se présenta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire_ , une gentille sorcière, _précisa-t-elle devant le regard que lui lançait Derek_.

\- Oui bien évidemment, moi aussi je suis un gentil loup-garou, _ironisa ce dernier n'étant pas assez crédule pour la croire sur parole._

\- Voyons Derek, _ria-t-elle en s'approchant_ , si j'avais voulu te faire du mal je n'aurais pas attendu que tu te réveilles _, souligna-t-elle en s'approchant encore_ , si je suis là c'est parce que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop avec ta tête et pas assez avec ton cœur, _dit-elle en posant sa main où se trouvait celui-ci._

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse que je tente de tenir, _avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

\- A qui as-tu fais cette promesse ? _demanda-t-il en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux_

\- A Laura, _murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui_ , quelques jours avant sa mort, elle m'a demandé de te guider si elle n'était plus là pour le faire, _raconta-t-elle la voix enrouée_ , elle voulait tellement que tu sois heureux.

\- Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? _dit-il en sentant la douleur émanée de cette dernière_

\- Et elle m'aimait aussi, _souri-t-elle,_ et c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a fait promettre, elle voulait que tu aimes à nouveau Derek, elle voulait que tu sois à nouveau heureux.

\- C'était une idéaliste, _la décrivit-il nostalgique de parler de sa sœur_ , et une romantique !

\- C'est que j'aimais en elle, _confessa Holly en posant sa main sur le bras de Derek_ , alors maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, peut-on revenir à ton problème ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, _grogna-t-il en sortant de la chambre, Holly sur ses talons_

\- Tu réfléchis trop c'est ça ton problème, _lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix taquine_ , surtout quand ça concerne tes sentiments pour une certaine personne !

\- De qui tu parles ? _l'interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers elle_

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

\- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui, _s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel_

\- Parce que ton rêve ne te donne pas envie ? _lui demanda-t-elle_ , te réveiller le matin et le voir dans ta cuisine, sentir ton odeur sur lui, l'entendre te dire qu'il t'aime, ça ne te fait rien ?

Derek allait ouvrir la bouche mais comme dans son rêve il la referma sachant qu'il n'avouera jamais la vérité à voix haute. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que le comportement de l'hyperactif l'affectait bien plus que celui de quiconque. Il voulait constamment le mettre de côté pour le savoir en sécurité malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de médisant pour justifier ses choix. Et il fallait avouer que les dernières semaines, sous l'influence du nogitsune, avait été un véritable enfer pour Derek. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, il s'était sentit démunie, impuissant et il avait eu peur, peur de le perdre. Seulement, il n'avait pas à chercher à comprendre pourquoi avec l'adolescent s'était différent, ou du moins il s'était mis des œillères pour ne pas comprendre, parce qu'il savait au fond que la réponse qu'il trouverait au final ne lui plairait pas.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? _questionna-t-il en la regardant alors qu'elle abordait un air satisfait_

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça Derek, _lui confia-t-elle_ , c'est un aperçu de ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu écoutais un plus ton cœur !

\- Et qui me dis qu'il serait partant ? _hésita-t-il en baisant la tête_

\- Pour un loup aux sens surnaturels tu es plutôt lamentable sur ce coup ! _le taquina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel_ , tu as le droit au bonheur Derek !

Et dans un nuage d'une couleur violâtre elle disparut le laissant seul avec ses incertitudes, ses interrogations et ses émotions. Il arpenta plusieurs fois le salon de long en large avant de prendre la décision de monter dans sa camaro et de rouler en direction de chez le shérif. Il soupira envoyant que ce dernier n'était pas là, il ne pouvait donc pas se défiler. Il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin puis en un bon bien trop facile il arriva devant la fenêtre entre ouverte de l'humain. Il l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre sous le regard interrogatif de Stiles qui était assis à son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui demanda alors celui-ci sur un ton qui glaça le sang du loup_

Mais Derek ne répondit pas se concentrant pour une fois en présence de Stiles sur ses sens de loup-garou qu'Holly avait taquiné. Il entendait son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus pourtant Derek était persuadé que Stiles n'avait plus peur de lui depuis un moment. Il sentait de la colère et il la voyait déformer le visage si frêle de ce dernier mais en continuant il sentait autre chose, complètement à l'opposé de l'acidité de la colère, c'était plus doux, plus sucré.

\- Derek ! _l'appela alors Stiles le faisant sortir de son analyse surnaturelle_

\- On a été interrompu, _lui rappela-t-il,_ mais je veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu es bizarre en ce moment ?

\- Ce n'est rien de très grave, _répondit l'adolescent_ , le contrecoup du nogitsune c'est tout !

Il aurait pu y croire. Du moins s'il ne s'était pas focaliser pour entendre le moindre battement irrégulier lui indiquant qu'il mentait. Et il avait décelé cette légère accélération à la fin de sa phrase. Ce n'était donc pas tout. Il le regarda en arquant les sourcils l'avertissant qu'il attendait plus que cette simple explication.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? _s'énerva celui-ci en croisant les bras_

Derek s'avança vers lui et le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra de nouveau dans sa poitrine le faisant se lever de la chaise confortable de son bureau.

\- La vérité, _répondit Derek alors que son sourire ne cessait de grandir alors que Stiles reculait d'un pas à chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Derek ? _lui demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse_

\- A te comprendre, _avoua-t-il se qui fit froncé les sourcils de l'adolescent_

\- On lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de moi pour me comprendre, _lui expliqua alors Stiles qui commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée par la simple présence du loup_

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à lire en toi Stiles, _se confia alors le plus âgé_ , as-tu peur de moi ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'hyperactif_

\- Non, _murmura-t-il en fixant Derek dans les yeux_

\- Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ? _l'interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine_ , pourquoi ta respiration est autant entrecoupée ?

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, _quémanda-t-il en baissant les yeux_

\- Je ne joue pas Stiles, _lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en coin_

Stiles releva la tête pour lire dans le regard du loup mais il n'y vit aucune trace de plaisanterie. Au contraire, ce dernier ne cessait de se rapprocher de plus en plus, son nez frôlant le sien puis ses lèvres s'emparant des siennes. A leur contact il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour. Les lèvres de l'alpha étaient douces et charnues, le baiser était doux mais passionné. Derek enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour le soutenir et en même temps le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Son corps s'enflamma en le sentant si près et le baisser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Stiles se recule à bout de souffle. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, il tentait de reprendre son souffle mais pas seulement et Derek compris sans même que ce dernier ne formule sa question.

\- Je te veux Stiles, _murmura alors le loup d'une voix trahissant son excitation_ , cette nuit et toutes les nuits qui suivront jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi.

Stiles lui sourit, ce dernier savait que venant du loup s'était l'équivalent à une déclaration alors sans se posé plus de question, il passa son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête dévoilant son corps bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît. Derek le contempla durant quelques secondes avant de voir Stiles se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste le fit repartir au quart de tour, plaquant l'adolescent entre le mur et son corps et reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Petit à petit, les vêtements terminèrent au sol et ils profitèrent de cette première nuit prémisse de nombreuses autres.

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux et découvre l'alpha à ses côtés il crut rêvé. Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit et c'était simplement magique. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller alors qu'il avait l'air si détendu, il descendit à la cuisine, simplement vêtu de son caleçon et du tee-shirt de Derek pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avec la chance qu'il avait son père ne rentrait pas avant 13h30 alors il allait pouvoir en profiter un peu avant de devoir se séparer. Alors qu'il déposa une nouvelle louche de pâtes dans la poêle, Derek entra dans la cuisine vêtue de son pantalon.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda alors l'humain devant le regard intense et le sourire du loup

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté cette nuit ? En particulier du rêve qu'Holly m'a fait faire ? demanda-t-il alors que Stiles acquiesça en retournant le pancake, on pourrait à peu près le comparer à ce moment-là !

\- Moi à moitié nu faisant à manger dans ma cuisine ? _dit-il analysant la situation éteignant le feu ayant terminé_

\- C'était dans trois ans dans le futur, au loft et c'était des crêpes, _lui raconta-t-il avec précision_

\- Et il se passait quoi d'autre dans ce rêve ? _demanda-t-il avec curiosité en enroulant les bras autour du cou du loup_

\- Tu faisais ça, _sourit Derek_ , puis tu as commencé à avoir une crise de panique à cause d'un mal entendu puis je t'ai pris dans mes bras et … tu m'as demandé … si je t'aimais toujours !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? _s'enquit de demander Stiles plein d'espoir_

\- Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, _avoua ce dernier en caressant les hanches de son compagnon_

\- Et maintenant, tu répondrais quoi ? _demanda Stiles en frottant son nez contre celui de Derek_ , est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Derek sourit en soulevant Stiles pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail tout en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser bien différent de ceux cette nuit. Celui-là était remplit d'amour, Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des mots car Derek lui donnait la réponse en ce moment même et il s'en contentera pour le moment. C'est le début de leur histoire et il est prêt à attendre que Derek lui dise les mots qu'il rêverait un jour d'entendre.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, _murmura-t-il dans un gémissement_ , et ça me va parfaitement !

* * *

 **Voilà mes petits loups, en ce moment Derek & Stiles m'inspirent que voulez-vous !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**

 **Ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
